greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper Freedman/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 CooperFreedmanS1-1.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-7.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-8.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-9.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-10.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-11.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-12.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-13.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-14.jpg CooperFreedmanS1-15.jpg Season 2 CooperFreedmanS2-1.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-7.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-8.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-9.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-10.jpg Season 3 CooperFreedmanS3.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-7.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-8.jpg CooperFreedmanS3-9.jpg Season 4 CooperFreedmanS4-1.jpg CooperFreedmanS4-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS4-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS4-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS4-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS4-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS4-7.jpg Season 5 CooperFreedmanS5-1.jpg CooperFreedmanS5-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS5-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS5-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS5-5.jpg Season 6 PPS6CooperFreedman.jpg Screencaps Grey's Anatomy 322CooperFreedman.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323CooperFreedman.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 Private Practice PP101CooperFreedman.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP102CooperFreedman.png|In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor PP103CooperFreedman.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP104CooperFreedman.png|In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together PP105CooperFreedman.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP106CooperFreedman.png|In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole PP107CooperFreedman.png|In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride PP108CooperFreedman.png|In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm PP109CooperFreedman.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight PP201CooperFreedman.png|A Family Thing PP202CooperFreedman.png|Equal and Opposite PP203CooperFreedman.png|Nothing to Talk About PP204CooperFreedman.png|Past Tense PP205CooperFreedman.png|Let It Go PP206CooperFreedman.png|Serving Two Masters PP207CooperFreedman.png|Tempting Faith PP208CooperFreedman.png|Crime and Punishment PP209CooperFreedman.png|Know When to Fold PP210CooperFreedman.png|Worlds Apart PP211CooperFreedman.png|Contamination PP212CooperFreedman.png|Homeward Bound PP213CooperFreedman.png|Nothing to Fear PP214CooperFreedman.png|Second Chances PP215CooperFreedman.png|Acceptance PP216CooperFreedman.png|Ex-Life PP217CooperFreedman.png|Wait and See PP218CooperFreedman.png|Finishing PP219CooperFreedman.png|What Women Want PP220CooperFreedman.png|Do the Right Thing PP221CooperFreedman.png|What You Do for Love PP222CooperFreedman.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301CooperFreedman.png|A Death in the Family PP302CooperFreedman.png|The Way We Were PP303CooperFreedman.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304CooperFreedman.png|Pushing the Limits PP305CooperFreedman.png|Strange Bedfellows PP306CooperFreedman.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP307CooperFreedman.png|The Hard Part PP308CooperFreedman.png|Sins of the Father PP309CooperFreedman.png|The Parent Trap PP310CooperFreedman.png|Blowups PP311CooperFreedman.png|Another Second Chance PP312CooperFreedman.png|Best Laid Plans PP313CooperFreedman.png|Shotgun PP314CooperFreedman.png|Love Bites PP315CooperFreedman.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP316CooperFreedman.png|Fear of Flying PP317CooperFreedman.png|Triangles PP318CooperFreedman.png|Pulling the Plug PP319CooperFreedman.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320CooperFreedman.png|Second Choices PP321CooperFreedman.png|War PP322CooperFreedman.png|In the Name of Love PP323CooperFreedman.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01CooperFreedman.png|Take Two PP4x02CooperFreedman.png|Short Cuts PP4x03CooperFreedman.png|Playing God PP4x04CooperFreedman.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05CooperFreedman.png|In or Out PP4x06CooperFreedman.png|All in the Family PP4x07CooperFreedman.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08CooperFreedman.png|What Happens Next PP4x09CooperFreedman.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10CooperFreedman.png|Just Lose It PP4x11CooperFreedman.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12CooperFreedman.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13CooperFreedman.png|Blind Love PP4x14CooperFreedman.png|Home Again PP4x15CooperFreedman.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16CooperFreedman.png|Love and Lies PP4x17CooperFreedman.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18CooperFreedman.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19CooperFreedman.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20CooperFreedman.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21CooperFreedman.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22CooperFreedman.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01CooperFreedman.png|God Laughs PP5x02CooperFreedman.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03CooperFreedman.png|Deal With It PP5x04CooperFreedman.png|Remember Me PP5x05CooperFreedman.png|Step One PP5x06CooperFreedman.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07CooperFreedman.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08CooperFreedman.png|Who We Are PP5x09CooperFreedman.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10CooperFreedman.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11CooperFreedman.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12CooperFreedman.png|Losing Battles PP5x13CooperFreedman.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14CooperFreedman.png|Too Much PP5x15CooperFreedman.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16CooperFreedman.png|Andromeda PP5x17CooperFreedman.png|The Letting Go PP5x18CooperFreedman.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19CooperFreedman.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20CooperFreedman.png|True Colors PP5x21CooperFreedman.png|Drifting Back PP5x22CooperFreedman.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01CooperFreedman.png|Aftershock PP6x02CooperFreedman.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03CooperFreedman.png|Good Grief PP6x04CooperFreedman.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05CooperFreedman.png|The Next Episode PP6x06CooperFreedman.png|Apron Strings PP6x07CooperFreedman.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08CooperFreedman.png|Life Support PP6x09CooperFreedman.png|I'm Fine PP6x10CooperFreedman.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11CooperFreedman.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12CooperFreedman.png|Full Release PP6x13CooperFreedman.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 3 3x22-24.jpg Private Practice Season 1 PP1x01-5.jpg PP1x01-7.jpg PP1x01-11.jpg PP1x01-13.jpg PP1x02-2.jpg PP1x02-5.jpg PP1x03-3.jpg PP1x03-4.jpg PP1x04-5.jpg PP1x04-6.jpg PP1x04-7.jpg PP1x04-8.jpg PP1x04-9.jpg PP1x04-14.jpg PP1x04-19.jpg PP1x04-21.jpg PP1x04-23.jpg PP1x05-1.jpg PP1x05-13.jpg PP1x05-14.jpg PP1x05-17.jpg PP1x06-5.jpg PP1x07-4.jpg PP1x07-5.jpg PP1x07-6.jpg Season 2 PP2x01-3.jpg PP2x01-6.jpg PP2x01-7.jpg PP2x01-13.jpg PP2x01-16.jpg PP2x01-22.jpg PP2x02-4.jpg PP2x02-6.jpg PP2x02-8.jpg PP2x02-11.jpg PP2x02-12.jpg PP2x02-14.jpg PP2x02-15.jpg PP2x04-1.jpg PP2x04-4.jpg PP2x04-6.jpg PP2x04-7.jpg PP2x04-10.jpg PP2x04-18.jpg PP2x04-23.jpg PP2x04-25.jpg PP2x04-26.jpg PP2x04-27.jpg PP2x07-5.jpg PP2x07-7.jpg PP2x07-8.jpg PP2x07-14.jpg PP2x07-15.jpg PP2x09-8.jpg PP2x10-8.jpg PP2x10-14.jpg PP2x10-19.jpg PP2x12-1.jpg PP2x12-2.jpg PP2x12-3.jpg PP2x12-5.jpg PP2x12-6.jpg PP2x12-8.jpg PP2x12-11.jpg PP2x12-12.jpg PP2x19-5.jpg PP2x19-7.jpg PP2x19-9.jpg PP2x19-12.jpg PP2x19-13.jpg PP2x19-15.jpg PP2x22-2.jpg PP2x22-4.jpg PP2x22-15.jpg PP2x22-16.jpg PP2x22-23.jpg PP2x22-25.jpg PP2x22-27.jpg Season 3 PP3x01-2.jpg PP3x01-3.jpg PP3x01-6.jpg PP3x01-9.jpg PP3x01-10.jpg PP3x02-4.jpg PP3x02-6.jpg PP3x02-11.jpg PP3x02-21.jpg PP3x04-1.jpg PP3x04-2.jpg PP3x04-3.jpg PP3x04-7.jpg PP3x04-8.JPG PP3x04-9.jpg PP3x04-11.JPG PP3x04-12.jpg PP3x04-13.JPG PP3x04-16.jpg PP3x04-17.JPG PP3x04-19.JPG PP3x04-20.JPG PP3x05-2.jpg PP3x05-6.jpg PP3x05-7.jpg PP3x05-9.jpg PP3x05-12.jpg PP3x05-13.jpg PP3x06-1.jpg PP3x06-5.jpg PP3x06-11.jpg PP3x07-4.jpg PP3x07-9.jpg PP3x08-4.jpg PP3x08-14.jpg PP3x11-5.jpg PP3x11-13.jpg PP3x12-8.jpg PP3x12-23.jpg PP3x15-2.jpg PP3x20-8.jpg PP3x20-9.jpg PP3x20-12.jpg PP3x20-14.jpg Season 4 PP4x01-1.jpg PP4x01-6.jpg PP4x01-12.jpg PP4x02-1.jpg PP4x02-4.jpg PP4x02-9.jpg PP4x02-10.jpg PP4x02-14.jpg PP4x03-8.jpg PP4x03-9.jpg PP4x04-1.jpg PP4x04-6.jpg PP4x05-9.jpg PP4x05-10.jpg PP4x05-11.jpg PP4x05-16.jpg PP4x05-17.jpg PP4x05-18.jpg PP4x05-23.jpg PP4x06-9.jpg PP4x06-18.jpg PP4x06-19.jpg PP4x07-3.jpg PP4x07-5.jpg PP4x07-6.jpg PP4x07-9.jpg PP4x07-14.jpg PP4x10-3.jpg PP4x10-12.jpg PP4x10-18.jpg PP4x10-21.jpg PP4x12-1.jpg PP4x12-11.jpg PP4x12-14.jpg PP4x12-21.jpg PP4x12-25.jpg PP4x14-3.jpg PP4x14-4.jpg PP4x14-7.jpg PP4x14-8.jpg PP4x14-12.jpg PP4x17-1.jpg PP4x17-3.jpg PP4x17-4.jpg PP4x17-8.jpg PP4x17-9.jpg PP4x17-10.jpg PP4x17-13.jpg PP4x17-14.jpg PP4x17-15.jpg PP4x17-16.jpg PP4x18-5.jpg PP4x18-7.jpg PP4x18-13.jpg PP4x18-14.jpg PP4x18-21.jpg PP4x19-6.jpg PP4x19-18.jpg PP4x19-20.jpg PP4x20-1.png PP4x20-3.jpg PP4x20-4.png PP4x20-5.jpg PP4x20-9.jpg PP4x20-10.jpg PP4x20-16.jpg PP4x20-17.jpg PP4x20-19.jpg PP4x20-20.jpg PP4x21-14.jpg Season 5 PP5x01-3.jpg PP5x01-10.jpg PP5x01-12.jpg PP5x01-15.jpg PP5x02-1.jpg PP5x02-4.jpg PP5x02-5.jpg PP5x02-6.jpg PP5x02-7.jpg PP5x03-4.jpg PP5x03-10.jpg PP5x04-2.jpg PP5x04-6.jpg PP5x04-12.jpg PP5x04-15.jpg PP5x04-17.jpg PP5x05-2.jpg PP5x05-3.jpg PP5x05-4.jpg PP5x06-1.jpg PP5x06-2.jpg PP5x06-3.jpg PP5x06-4.jpg PP5x06-5.jpg PP5x06-6.jpg PP5x07-1.jpg PP5x07-4.jpg PP5x07-7.jpg PP5x07-8.jpg PP5x07-9.jpg PP5x07-10.jpg PP5x07-11.jpg PP5x08-2.jpg PP5x08-4.jpg PP5x08-11.jpg PP5x08-12.jpg PP5x09-1.jpg PP5x09-2.jpg PP5x09-5.jpg PP5x09-21.jpg PP5x11-2.jpg PP5x11-6.jpg PP5x11-7.jpg PP5x11-9.jpg PP5x11-13.jpg PP5x12-2.jpg PP5x12-3.jpg PP5x12-15.jpg PP5x13-1.jpg PP5x13-9.jpg PP5x13-15.jpg PP5x14-2.jpg PP5x14-8.jpg PP5x14-9.jpg PP5x14-10.jpg PP5x14-11.jpg PP5x14-14.jpg PP5x14-17.jpg PP5x15-2.jpg PP5x15-12.jpg PP5x17-4.jpg PP5x17-19.jpg PP5x17-25.jpg PP5x21-5.jpg Season 6 PP6x01-8.jpg PP6x01-18.jpg PP6x02-2.jpg PP6x02-5.jpg PP6x02-7.jpg PP6x02-8.jpg PP6x02-10.jpg PP6x02-11.jpg PP6x03-6.jpg PP6x04-5.jpg PP6x04-23.jpg PP6x04-26.jpg PP6x05-5.jpg PP6x06-3.jpg PP6x06-6.jpg PP6x06-8.jpg PP6x06-9.jpg PP6x06-10.jpg PP6x06-23.jpg PP6x06-24.jpg PP6x06-26.jpg PP6x08-2.jpg PP6x08-6.jpg PP6x08-7.jpg PP6x08-9.jpg PP6x08-12.jpg PP6x08-13.jpg PP6x08-14.jpg PP6x08-15.jpg PP6x08-16.jpg PP6x08-17.jpg PP6x08-18.jpg PP6x08-20.jpg PP6x08-21.jpg PP6x08-24.jpg PP6x10-1.jpg PP6x10-2.jpg PP6x10-3.jpg PP6x10-4.jpg PP6x10-5.jpg PP6x10-6.jpg PP6x10-7.jpg PP6x10-8.jpg PP6x10-9.jpg PP6x10-10.jpg PP6x10-11.jpg PP6x10-12.jpg PP6x10-13.jpg PP6x10-14.jpg PP6x10-15.jpg PP6x10-18.jpg PP6x10-20.jpg PP6x10-21.jpg PP6x10-22.jpg PP6x10-26.jpg PP6x10-28.jpg PP6x12-11.jpg PP6x12-12.jpg PP6x12-13.jpg PP6x12-18.jpg PP6x12-24.jpg PP6x12-26.jpg PP6x13-2.jpg PP6x13-4.jpg PP6x13-6.jpg PP6x13-10.jpg PP6x13-21.jpg PP6x13-24.jpg PP6x13-25.jpg PP6x13-26.jpg PP6x13-27.jpg PP6x13-28.jpg PP6x13-32.jpg PP6x13-34.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Cooper Freedman) Category:Images (Private Practice) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)